


Unfinished Business

by FictionAficionado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Lemon, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post Hogwarts AU, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionAficionado/pseuds/FictionAficionado
Summary: In which Draco goes too far... Or maybe not far enough?





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Voldemort does not return in fourth year, so there's no war or threat of war. Blood prejudice, though subtle is still prevalent. Purebloods openly tolerate Muggleborns but resent having to treat them as their equals.  
> Lucius Malfoy leads a failed Death Eater Uprising. Dumbledore lives. Snape, the Order spy/hero lives. Hogwarts stays shut during what would have been Dramione's Seventh Year.  
> Hermione and Draco return as Head Girl and Head Boy when school reopens the following year. As Heads they each have their own private room in their respective House dormitories. The lost year means all Seventh Years are legally adults.  
> Story starts at the end of the school year.

It was past three in the morning when Draco was woken up by the silvery otter bounding into his bed. As Head Boy he had to work closely with the Head Girl, but even if they got along far better now than in previous years, he knew it couldn't be anything good if Hermione Granger was reaching out to him of all people at this time of the night.

"Malfoy, we're at a party in Muggle London. They may have slipped something into our drinks. Pansy's passed out and I don't feel good either. I'm scared I'll splinch us if I try to apparate. Please, can you come and get us? I'll owe you for this." Her patronus finished off by giving him an address.

Draco rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, wondering why the hell Granger was bothering him and not one of her boy toys. Surely she should be calling her boyfriend at a time like this! But then he remembered that as members of the Order of the Phoenix, both Weasley and Potter were handpicked to join the Junior Auror Program. So, while the rest of them had only just finished with their NEWTs, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were already undergoing full time training to become Aurors. He didn't understand how this was acceptable, yet any bias in favour of Purebloods was considered unfair.

He wasn't really worried about the two witches. Even drunk, he was certain Granger and Pansy were formidable enough to handle a few Muggle boys, but decided that with Pansy involved it was in his best interest to go help them out. Pans was a good friend but she could be quite the insufferable nag when she wanted to.

It was the end of the school year, yet he still had to grow accustomed to the fact that Pansy and Granger were close enough as friends to party together now. It all started with what had been a disastrous summer for Pansy. After her father was arrested and their house confiscated by the Ministry to pay restitution to his victims, it became clear to Pansy, and others, that the Parkinsons weren't as wealthy as they portrayed. Almost overnight Pansy went from being a spoilt Pureblood aristocrat to a homeless person who would need to work to support herself post graduation. Pansy slipped into a spiral of depression which only worsened once school began and some of the students began to bully her for being the daughter of a convicted Death Eater. Of course, none of her bullies dared to harass Draco or Theo, whose families were far too wealthy to meddle with. While Pansy normally never shied away from confrontations- her razor sharp tongue cut down friend and foe alike- in her depressed state she took to shutting herself away to avoid the insults and hexes. All the skipped meals and the lack of proper sleep took its toll- Pansy was visibly fading away. That is when Granger, patron saint of the hopeless and slayer of tyrants, swooped in to rescue Pansy.

Granger sat beside Pansy during mealtimes, in the classes they shared together and even in the library. She never spoke to Pansy other than to greet her, but her mere presence deterred Pansy's bullies who probably didn't wish to upset the Head Girl. Pansy initially resented what she thought was charity from Granger till she realised the other girl was genuinely concerned about her well being. It took a month for them to start talking and another to become friends, each one proving to be a good influence on the other- Pansy became more responsible about her schoolwork and optimistic about her future, while Granger became less uptight and better informed about the inner workings of Pureblood society.

Draco made his way out of the Slytherin Dormitory, noting the Common Room was abandoned like most Saturday nights this school year. Students were either asleep in their respective beds or out partying. As adults, this year's lot of Seventh Years were permitted to leave the school premises on weekends provided it didn't affect their school work or inconvenience their fellow students with their comings and goings. Consequently, most Seventh Years preferred to stay out all Saturday night and return to school only once it was breakfast hour early Sunday morning.

Approaching the apparition point outside the school gates, Draco wondered why Granger didn't bother calling on Theo or even Blaise for help. Granger's silent support of Pansy had won the two Pureblood snobs over; they went from referring to Granger as a Mudblood behind her back to becoming friends with her. It was no longer unusual for Pansy, Blaise and Theo to visit Granger in the Gryffindor Common Room or to find Granger hanging out with his friends in the Slytherin dorms.

But, Blaise and Theo weren't the only boys who would've jumped at the chance to come to the aid of the Head Girl. In his opinion there were far too many boys smitten with Granger for some reason. Okay, so the reason was not exactly a mystery. Granger was the typical girl next door- a modest sort of beauty, possessing a degree of charm that let her easily win people over with her personality. Her intelligence and magical prowess were simply the icing on the cake. All of which didn't matter because of her blood status. It was a real shame Granger was a Muggleborn as she would've made for an ideal life partner for any ambitious wizard. It was an even greater shame that a woman like her would be wasted on the likes of Ronald Weasley, for there was no way any Pureblood of rank or wealth would willingly sully his bloodline by marrying a Mudblood.

He doubted Granger held him in high regard. Even if they had gotten to know each other a little better as they performed Head duties together, and her friend circle included Slytherins for a change, he wasn't sure if she actually saw him when she looked at him or just the Mark on his arm. He harboured no delusions that Granger contacting him late in the night meant something. Out of everyone she could have called for help, he was the only she could be sure would be sober and in bed at this hour. It was part of the terms of his probation after all.

When the Death Eaters broke into the school at the end of their Sixth Year and nearly killed the Headmaster, the school chose to close its gates for the safety of its students. In the midst of growing speculation about the possible return of the Dark Lord, the school remained shut for nearly a year while the Death Eaters perpetrated attacks on St. Mungos, the Ministry, the Prophet, Gringotts and several other prominent institutions around the country. However, the Ministry dealt them a swift blow when the Aurors, acting on the intelligence they received from the Order of the Phoenix, succeeded in nipping the problem at the bud. Lucius Malfoy, who was unlucky enough to get caught in the act of resurrecting the Dark Lord using a horcrux, was given the Kiss. And other Death Eaters, like Pansy's and Theo's fathers, were carted off to serve a lifetime sentence in Azkaban.

Draco came close to receiving a one way ticket to Azkaban himself. Fortunately for him his mother had insisted he be excluded and kept far away from any Death Eater activities while he remained a student. So they could not convict him of any crime, yet the Ministry couldn't entirely ignore that he bore the Dark Mark, which branded him as one of the terrorists. Professors Snape and Dumbledore convinced the Ministry to set him free on the condition he keep his nose clean for the next five years. Any infraction on his part, no matter how trivial, would disqualify him from ever applying for any work in or with the Ministry or running for any elected position in Great Britain. In addition, he would automatically qualify for the maximum punishment possible for any offence he committed. Five years of responsible behaviour in exchange for his freedom, struck Draco as a pretty good deal.

Anyway, his probation was the reason why Draco was most likely to be the only one of their classmates not out getting pissed on a Saturday night.

He was still very sleepy and he was going to have to report to Madame Pince early next morning for Library duty. 'I'll owe you', Granger's patronus had promised. She bloody well did, he thought. He had yet to decide what he was going to extract from her as payment, but he would make sure it was something good- like making her write essays for all the Slytherin Firsties or show up to their graduation ceremony in Slytherin colours...

He apparated to the location provided by Granger. The sound of loud music let him know which of the houses the party was at. He walked past several of those motor vehicles the Muggles liked to use to transport themselves, repressing a shudder at the prospect of being trapped in one of those metal contraptions. As he drew closer to the house his nose was assaulted by a strange blend of odours, while out of the corner of his eye he was sure he saw someone vomiting into a bush. The house appeared to be filled to capacity, with some teenagers scattered around the lawn- one of them almost knocking him down as they ran past him. Draco had skipped his robes, opting to wear a simple shirt and trousers combination in an attempt to fit in, but looking at the attire of the Muggle boys and girls around him he knew he had failed.

Feeling overwhelmed already by the odd sounds, scents, and strangely dressed people, Draco was contemplating turning around and having someone else come to get Granger and Pansy rather than face the daunting task of entering the house and searching for them amongst the sea of Muggles. To his great relief, just then, he happened to spot Granger seated on one of the benches on the front lawn. The area was poorly lit and Granger appeared to have her hair tamed into some sort of bun, which explained why he failed to spot her sooner. There was a girl passed out on her lap, who he assumed was Pansy, but couldn't be sure as her hair covered her face. There was also a large male hovering over Granger in an over familiar manner that was clearly making her uncomfortable. Draco thought it was the boy's luck there were laws forbidding the use of magic before Muggles or he would have been looking at the business end of Granger's wand.

Granger's eyes fell upon him and lit up; she smiled at him in a way he couldn't believe was directed at him. "There you are, Draco!" Her voice came out a bit too loud and shrill. The boy, who only had eyes for Granger so far, finally turned and gave Draco a sour look when he found him standing behind him.

"See, I told you my brother would be here soon. We'll manage on our own now. Thank you." Granger had used her prissiest voice to dismiss the bulky Muggle boy.

"Brother?" Draco mouthed at Granger, with a raise of his brow. Her only response was to look at him with such pathetic puppy dog eyes he decided to play along.

The Muggle boy was either too drunk or too dense to understand he had been given the shake off, but since he refused to leave Draco knew he needed to step in. "Come on, sis. Let's go. If we're not home soon, mother and father are bound to show up."

Granger stood up and stepped into the light making Draco's eyes nearly bug out when he got a good look at her. With the exception of the Yule Ball in their Fourth Year, Granger never appeared to put much thought into her grooming beyond basic hygiene. The way she usually wore her hair, he doubted she even owned a hair brush... Yet, here she stood, wearing a peach coloured top with a wide neck that had slipped to reveal delicate collar bones and a rounded shoulder; and a flared white skirt that was of modest length but moved with the slightest breeze to reveal shapely thighs. The makeup she wore was just enough to draw attention to her bright eyes and pouty lips. Her legs looked endless, despite her short stature, as she stood unsteadily in a pair of high heels. And seeing the brightly painted toenails peeking out of her sandals, Draco thought even her toes looked cute and absolutely suckable.

Granger's move to stand made Pansy raise her head and look around. Noticing Draco, she cried out, "Dwakie-poo!"  She then burst into a fit of giggles holding the side of her stomach. She stood up and grabbed Granger for support, letting her head rest heavily on Granger's shoulder. "Our Shave-yurrrr!" she mumbled before closing her eyes and going quiet again.

Granger rolled her eyes, wrinkling her pert nose. "She's been like this for the last hour. I didn't know how to handle her by myself anymore."

Pansy was wearing a slinky dress that perfectly showed off her tight body. But seeing Pansy all dressed up was nothing new. Granger on the other hand... Draco stared at her incredulously, trying not to notice the way her tits bounced in her top as she struggled to keep both Pansy and herself upright.  _Merlin! Did she cast a spell on her chest? Where had those things sprung from?_ Having only seen the witch in her school robes he had failed to notice just how much she had grown up. Granger's assets were so nicely displayed in her Muggle attire, Draco for the first time considered that perhaps the Muggles did get some things right. He quickly changed his mind when he noticed other boys ogling Granger as well. It almost made him angry that he wasn't the only one who got to see her this way. So as much as he was enjoying the skin-show it made him want to cover her up as well. Draco felt truly conflicted.

"Hey, you don't plan to walk home, do you? Why don't I give you a ride?" offered the clueless Muggle boy looking at Granger and Pansy suggestively.

"No, thank you," said Draco stepping forward. "I'm here to give them a ride." He wasn't exactly sure how the Muggles referred to their transport vehicles so he copied the boy's phrasing.

"Yeah, Draco's obviously parked down the road," said Granger lying smoothly. "Not like there's room here," she said waving her hand to gesture around.

Draco saw her wobble in her heels and instantly reached out, grabbing her waist to steady her before she toppled over. "By Salazar! How drunk are you?" he swore, doing his best to look away from the jiggling motion made by her breasts.  _Was she even wearing a bra?_  he wondered before cursing himself. Dammit, this was Mudblood Granger! He wasn't supposed to be noticing her breasts or any other part of her.

"Am not. I just had a couple of drinks, I swear." Oddly enough, she sounded sincere even if her words did come out a bit slurred.

"Malfoy, I'm so sorry for disturbing you like this," she said to him when they finally began to move away from the scene of the party. Draco walked ahead holding Pansy firmly by the waist, he was pretty certain she was going to pass out any minute now, while Granger followed closely behind.

"So what happened?" he asked while looking around for a discreet spot they could use to apparate without being noticed by the Muggle teens loitering on the street. "How did you end up here?" He was curious, he didn't think Granger belonged here anymore than he did.

In her drunken state Granger may have struggled to keep up with his brisk pace, or maybe it was the high heels that made her walk slowly behind them- he couldn't say for sure since he didn't bother turning to check. She took her time to respond to his question and when she spoke she enunciated her words in that exaggerated manner of one desperately trying not to sound drunk.

"We were partying at the Patels' residence because they are away on a business trip. Terry Boot mentioned leaving for a Muggle party in London. He asked if anyone wanted to join him-"

Draco knew exactly why Boot would've wanted to go to a Muggle party. Boot was one of those Purebloods who chased after Muggle girls because he claimed they were an easy lay. Whether there was any truth to his claim or not Boot was never one to skip the opportunity to be around young Muggle women.

"- Obviously, no one wanted to leave a fantastic party thrown by the Patel twins in their amazing house for some random house party in the suburbs. No one, except for Pansy that is. She **insisted** we go because she wanted to see how Muggles partied."

Having found a suitable spot Draco waited for Granger to catch up. He unfortunately happened to look her way just in time to see the morning breeze play with the edge of her skirt. It was quick, but he thought he caught a flash of white lace.

Draco kept an arm firmly wrapped around Pansy and touched Granger only to the extent needed to successfully apparate them. On arriving, he led them through the school gates and then pulled out his broom, expanding it to its normal size. He carefully draped Pansy over the broom, using a sticking spell to hold her in place, then climbed on, one hand held Pansy and the other gripped the handle of the broom.

Granger was the last to climb on. She sat behind him during the broom ride, and either the chilly night air or her fear of flying made her cling to him, her torso pressed against his back and face buried between his shoulder blades. He could feel her warm breath and soft breasts even through his shirt. He swore he could even feel her nipples poking at his back. Seriously, was she not wearing a bra?! She was distracting him to the point he feared they would fall off the broom and break their necks.

By the time they landed inside the Astronomy tower Draco decided the fates were punishing him by making him hyper aware of Granger's body. Luckily Pansy served up the perfect diversion. He was in the process of shrinking his broom when Pansy turned to the side and began to throw up. The sight, sound and scent of her retching put him off any lusty thoughts about Granger, who like a good friend held Pansy's hair away from her face and gently rubbed circles on her back while Pansy vomited. When she was done Draco used his wand to give Pansy some water to rinse out her mouth and clean up the mess before taking her to the dungeons.

He was expecting Granger to leave at this point to return to her dorm room in the Gryffindor tower, but she didn't.

"Can I spend the night in the Slytherin dorms?" she asked hesitantly. "It's just that we were supposed to be out all night and I offered Ginny the use of the Head Girl dormitory. I don't want to spoil her sleep by showing up at this hour."

Ah, thought Draco, so it was perfectly fine to spoil **his** sleep, but the same was not okay where the She-Weasel was concerned. As much as her reason annoyed him, he agreed to let her crash in their dorms; truth be told he wasn't really ready to part with Granger yet.

They slowly made it to the Slytherin Common Room and then climbed the stairs to the Head Boy dormitory. Since Granger was spending the night in the dungeon and he needed to be up again in a few hours, he thought it would be simpler to let both witches take his bed while he slept in the Common Room. It seemed like a better option than waking up Pansy's roommates just so she could sleep in her own bed. As they helped settle Pansy on the bed, Draco was reminded again of how funny the school could be when it came to certain rules. While he couldn't enter the girls dorms there was nothing stopping them from entering his!

Draco picked up a pillow and blanket for himself as well as a fresh set of dress robes for the next day and left the bedroom. He was surprised to find Granger following him instead of turning in herself. He turned to ask her if there was anything she needed when he noticed her heel get caught in the loose carpet edge. She was already stumbling forward when he managed to grab her by the waist and pull her against him just in time.

"Whoa," she exclaimed, sounding a little stunned. "Thanks."  
  
Because he was a guy, pressed as she was against him, he first noticed Granger's arse. She had the kind of plump backside he found attractive. Slender hips and pert little bottoms, though fashionable, were more suited to little girls. Merlin knows how many weekends he spend at the Three Broomsticks this year drooling at the sight of Madame Rosmerta's wide hips and round arse as she went about serving her customers. An arse like that said this was a real woman who could handle a good pounding from his cock. 

The next thing Draco noticed was how well Granger fit against his body. Draco wasn't tall by any means- even if he did finally experience a growth spurt two years ago- but Granger was so short, even standing upright in heels, he could still easily tuck her head under his chin. This position allowed him to inhale the appetising blend of warm vanilla and coconut drifting from her hair along with the scent of whatever foul alcohol she had consumed that night.

He muttered, "No problem," through gritted teeth, frustrated with himself. Why was he suddenly so aware of everything about her!  
  
"You okay?" he asked when she didn't step away from him.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied in a breathy voice and finally moved.

She didn't seem eager to go to bed as she settled into the nearest armchair. Draco tried not to look at the portion of her legs left exposed when she sat down, choosing to distract himself by transfiguring one of the leather armchairs into a comfortable bed for himself hoping she took the hint and finally let him go to sleep.

"So...I feel like I haven't seen you in ages," she said, fiddling with the hem of her skirt, unmindful of how it rode further up her thighs.  
  
"We see each other every day during class, Granger," he said, trying to keep his eyes on the fire burning in the fireplace instead of how warm her skin appeared in its glow.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't join the rest of us when we do fun stuff. I know Pansy misses you, though she won't say it, but she does."  
  
"Well, she knows the condition of my probation. I can't be out partying at all hours and getting wasted like the rest of you."  
  
"I understand, but it's not just the parties. You don't join us for group study or even when we're just hanging out in the common room," she said, her dark brows raised. Her eyes looked luminous in the glow of the firelight. How come he'd never noticed that about her before. Like melted chocolate, there were so warm and inviting. "You know once we're done with school we'll all be gone our individual ways, we really won't see each other anymore."  
  
Draco raised a brow at the absurdity of her suggestion. "You forget how small wizarding Britain is, Granger. I'm sure we'll run into each other plenty of times. In fact, seeing how we're both planning to work at the Ministry, running into each other may become unavoidable," Draco said with a faint chuckle.

He looked at her more seriously when he asked, "So what really happened tonight? I would never have expected such stupid behaviour from you."  
  
"Oh, because you've never done anything stupid." She was staring at the part of his arm where his Dark Mark was hidden by the sleeve of his shirt.

He didn't like her looking at his arm, but at least she had a high enough opinion of him to suggest his reasons for joining the Death Eaters were stupid and not anything sinister.

"Don't try to change the subject, we're talking about you. Are you going to give me some kind of explanation for tonight or not?"

"There's nothing to it really," she said with a sulk. "Two minutes after we got to the Muggle party, Terry and Tony- Oh yeah, Anthony Goldstein was there too. I think he was the one who told Terry about the party. Anyway, we get here and they take off- I didn't see them again for the rest of the time we were there. Some of the Muggle boys saw us by ourselves and pushed these glasses filled with drinks in our hands. We didn't think twice before accepting them because everyone else looked like they were drinking the same thing.

"I thought it odd when Pansy started talking funny after her first drink- I've seen her hold her own against a bottle of Ogden's. I wanted to leave right then but Pansy thought some of the boys looked cute and wanted to dance with them... They kept handing us more drinks but I didn't drink more than two glasses as I was feeling dizzy by then. We weren't even there for an hour before Pansy was struggling to stay conscious.

"I remembered all those stories my parents would tell me about parties where girls were drugged and taken advantage of when they passed out. So I made sure we remained in the entrance hallway the whole time. I refused to go upstairs or let them help Pansy when they offered to let Pansy sleep it off on the bed. When I got the chance I snuck us into the bathroom and send you a patronus, then dragged Pansy to the lawn out front figuring no one would try anything out in the open."

Draco knew Granger's concern wasn't for her own safety. She knew how to handle a wand. The concern was more over her being provoked into performing magic before Muggles. They both knew the good old patriarchs in the Wizengamot would have ruled against Granger, should things have reached that stage, as they would refuse any claim of self-defence on the grounds that the two witches chose to endanger themselves with their irresponsible behaviour.

"It was so stupid of us to even go there," said Granger in a quiet voice. She was absentmindedly playing with the hem of her skirt again. "We were having such a good time at the Patels," she said wistfully. "Justin even said he thought I had a nice arse, tonight."

"Justin?" he asked trying to work out who it was.

"From Hufflepuff," she replied brightly.

"Finch-Fletchley?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "He's gorgeous, isn't he? I want to fuck him," she blurted out without thinking.

"Salazar's salty nutsack! What the fuck, Granger!" Granger had to still be under the influence of whatever she was given to drink because he doubted she would have otherwise felt emboldened to talk to him in such a manner. Besides, he didn't want to think about Granger fucking. He didn't want to think about it yet couldn't stop imagining Granger bouncing on Finch-Fletchley's cock as she gave him the ride of his life.

She giggled, and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, sorry. I forgot. Girls like me aren't supposed to have thoughts like that. I'm supposed to faint at the very idea of sex, right?"

Sexist as it was, she wasn't entirely wrong, though there was another reason he was surprised by her declaration.

"Actually, I was thinking about Weasley" -although it was easy enough to see why someone would prefer a fairy over the redhead- "your _boyfriend_."

"Oh," she said, looking a little embarrassed and then somewhat sad. "Ronald broke up with me. He said I've changed too much; I'm not the girl he fell in love with- whatever that's supposed to mean. So I'm free to fuck whoever I choose."

It sounded like Granger did still have feelings for Weasley, not that he cared about Granger's love life, it was simply better than thinking about her sex life. Draco had had just about enough of thinking about Granger and sex for one night. Gods, he needed to get her to leave so he could have a quick wank before he went back to sleep.

"So," asked Granger, coming to stand before him, "the deal?"

He must have spaced out because he had no idea what she was on about.

"Granger, I'm tired," Draco uttered in an annoyed tone, "I've got library duty in three hours and I need to put the finishing touches on two essays tomorrow for the apprenticeship position I'm seeking. I need to get some sleep so I can function properly tomorrow."  
  
"I only wanted to thank you, Malfoy," she said, her chin appeared to wobble like she was trying to hold back tears. "I do feel really bad about this. I'd be willing to do anything to make it up to you."  
  
He thought she was being melodramatic and rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Seriously, Malfoy. Anything."  
  
Maybe it was the submissive tone to her voice, or the vulnerable way she held herself, but he suddenly had an idea. Running a hand through his pale hair, a contrast to Granger's, he looked her up and down as she stood before him.

"Turn around," he told her.  
  
"What?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"Turn around," he ordered. "Place your hands wide apart, flat down on that table."  
  
Oh, he was sure he was pretty close to, if not actually crossing, some forbidden line, but he couldn't help himself.

Granger continued to stare at him, her expression changing gradually from confusion to defiance. So he helped her.

For the third time that night his hands made their way to her waist to physically turn her around and walk her the few steps to the ornate marble table standing against the wall.

"Hands," he reminded her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, but did as he said.  
  
"Didn't you say you were willing to do anything? Well, since I was woken up and made to leave my bed at an ungodly hour just to help a couple of irresponsible teens, maybe all I want is payback by causing you some discomfort in return."  
  
"Oh, you can be so childish," Granger muttered and then looked at him over her shoulder. "So, what do want me to do now?"  
  
"Bend over and lay against the table."  
  
She was quiet as if contemplating what he was asking of her. "You can't be serious, Malfoy."  
  
"I'm absolutely serious, Granger. Now, were you serious when you said you'd do anything or were you just lying to me?"  
  
She exhaled sharply, and then did as he asked. "It's cold," she gasped soon as her body made contact with the cool surface of the table.  
  
The dungeons were usually cooler than the rest of the castle and the marble, no doubt, would have felt chilly against her skin. Draco imagined her nipples stiffening as the cold penetrated her top. He stepped back and took a moment to admire the view. Her skirt barely covered her well rounded bottom. No wonder even that poofter Finch-Fletchley couldn't resist commenting on it- it really was a nice arse.

She tensed as his hands gripped her hips. "Malfoy, what are you -"  
  
"So Finch-Fletchley said you had a nice arse, huh? Let's confirm if he was right, shall we?"   
  
She didn't get the chance to respond as he had already flipped her skirt up.

Draco thought he was going to have a heart attack seeing her thick arse framed by a lacy white thong. Caught off guard by the stunning visual, he found himself acting mindlessly on instinct alone. He felt his hand move and one finger hook itself inside the narrow scrap of lace that ran down the middle to disappear between the cheeks of her arse. He slid his finger up and down the strip of fabric a few times before letting it go with a snap against her skin.

"Fuck!" he groaned softly.  
  
"That's not funny, Malfoy!" Granger snarled in response. She made to stand up, but he stopped her.

"Relax Granger." Placing his palm, fingers spread, over the centre of her back he pressed down on her. "It won't be so bad, and it'll be over soon," he reassured.

Then, unexpectedly, he raised his hand and brought it down with force on her bare cheek.

Granger cried out, probably from shock as much as the sting of the hit, while Draco mesmerised, watched her supple flesh jiggle and turn red. Far from being disgusted that he was enjoying watching Granger like this, the thought of breaking some kind of taboo with the Muggleborn only excited him further.

"You're dead," she swore, but he ignored the threat.

"That was for being naive enough to think Terry Boot was the kind of guy you could safely go out and get drunk with."

Hermione squirmed a little, not as much as she could have and definitely not enough to slip out of his grip. He raised his hand and spanked her other cheek, making her cry out once more. This one had to hurt; it was forceful enough to make her body slide up the table by a couple of inches.

"That was for disturbing me while I was asleep." His casual tone was sure to irk her further, but the sum of his experiences with the witch below him made Draco conclude that a riled up Granger was a fun Granger, at least where he was concerned.

Since both cheeks were now a lovely shade of red, he aimed the next blow at the space where her arse met her thigh.

She didn't howl in pain, like he expected. Tough girl that she was, she blew out her breath through gritted teeth. Something about the way she was willing to simply lie and take his punishment made his cock stir.

"That's for being irresponsible with your drinking."

He knew this one would piss her off and sure enough she barked, "Fuck off!" in response. Except, her voice was far too breathy to sound angry like she meant to.

His next strike was delivered to the meatiest part of her bum, followed by him groping the mounds of flesh. Pressing himself against her body, he brought his lips near her ears and whispered, "That one was for dressing like a _slut_."

Draco could see the goose pimples spring on her forearms and suspected that by now her face was probably as red as her bum.

"I disagree," she firmly stated, but made no objection to the way he was handling her.

He massaged her cheeks with his free hand, and for a moment it felt as if she was pressing into his palm. He was close to her inner thigh now, dangerously close to Granger's pussy. Drawn to the forbidden, he defiantly dipped two fingers between her thighs. She moaned softly, the sound going straight to his cock. He stilled completely as his fingers made contact with the warm and damp crotch of her panties.

"Why are you wet, Granger?"

"I'm not."

The fifth spank was delivered directly to the base of her cunt, making her swear loudly. 

"That's for lying."

"Knock it off, Malfoy!"

All rational thought abandoned, his index finger lightly ran the length of her gash from top to bottom. Her knees buckled, but he caught her, his dick nestling perfectly in the cradle of her thighs from behind. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to undo his trousers, rip her thong away, and slip into her- so what if she was a Muggleborn, and wanted to fuck Finch-Fletchley while she was still in love with Weasley. 

"You want me to stop?" he asked, thrusting shallowly against her. He was throbbing. 

"You have to."

"Because you'd rather have Finch-Fletchley do this you?" Her pussy seemed to spread perfectly against his repeated motions, so he took his hand off her back and gripped her ass for leverage. This was beyond fucked. This was fucking brilliant!

"Oh," she moaned. "Merlin!" The little noises coming out of her mouth only drove him further crazy.

"Or maybe it's because I was a Death Eater? Is that it?" he asked, taking a step back, but only to push her thong to the side. "Because I'm not supposed to want to be inside your tight little Muggleborn cunt, right?"

Granger was unbelievably drenched, his fingers slipping against her soft wet lips with ease as he sought her entrance. She was the forbidden fruit he was meant to look away from, yet he thrust into her, ripping a muffled scream from her as his finger invaded her tight channel. 

"Oh fuck. Oh yes," he breathed, feeling how tightly her pussy clung to his finger. He wished it was his cock being squeezed instead.

"Draco," she pleaded, her voice filled with need. "You have to stop."  

"I know, I know sweetheart," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her exposed back. "I know."

It was madness and he knew it. But his thumb found her swollen clit, teasing it in a way that made her groan and grind her arse against him, and Draco wished to never be sane again. Her juices were trickling down his fingers, coating his hand. He wanted to taste it, to taste _her_. But he couldn't stop now, not when she was so close. He could tell from the way she was trembling, she was just about ready to come. So he tried to help her get there faster.

Draco alternated between rubbing circles around her clit and flicking it. Just as he sensed the tension in her body he gave her clit one last flick at the same time plunging his index and middle fingers into her pussy. She cried out, her body going rigid beneath him and the walls of her tight passage fluttering around his fingers as she climaxed. The scent of her sex filled the air and the only sounds in the room were her gasps as she tried to catch her breath.

He **had** to fuck her. Moving like a man possessed, one hand fumbled with the fly of his trousers desperate to free his cock while the other grabbed her hip, fingers slipping inside the edges of her panties, ready to rip them off and sink his cock into her wet heat.

Maybe she read his mind. Maybe he had spoken his intentions out loud.

"No, not like this. Please stop, Draco," she pleaded. But he ignored her and lined his cock with her entrance.

"I'm a virgin."

And just like that reality came crashing down. It was like having a bucket of ice cold water dumped on him while he was in the middle of a dream. Cock in hand, he stumbled backwards. What was he doing?!! In a daze, he turned and walked to the nearest armchair, dropping heavily into it. His breathing was ragged and his erect penis throbbed angrily before his face. It all felt like some dream- something happening to someone else, not him. He heard Granger moving and out of the corner of his eye he saw her straighten her clothes, but not before he saw the red handprints on her arse from his blows. He looked down at his hand and saw the glistening traces of her orgasm.

She had asked him to stop several times, but he was only thinking with his prick at the time, his prick which was still too hard for him to shove back into his pants. He untucked his shirt to hide his member.

"Hey..." whispered Granger, being the one to finally break the deafening silence.

He saw her out of the corner of his eye remain standing near the table. He couldn't bring himself to face her. "Fuck, Granger- I mean, Hermione, I'm so sorry..." Even as he uttered the words he knew how pointless they were. He had molested her and nearly raped her. An 'I'm sorry' was not going to cut it.

She swallowed audibly and looked away. "You should probably get some sleep. You've got Library duty in a few hours. I can sleep here."

"No, I- My bed is big enough, you can join Pansy upstairs. I'll be fine here. I won't disturb you. You can, erm, ward the door shut if you don't trust- I mean I won't be coming up to my room."

She nodded. "Do you have everything you need for the morning?" she asked quietly.

"It's fine. I mean, yes. I'll be fine."

He continued to remain frozen, shocked by the things he had done tonight. A few more moments of deathly silence passed before he heard her moving away. By now his cock seemed to have finally accepted that it wasn't going to get any action tonight, it was soft enough he could tuck himself back in.

Draco moved to his transfigured bed and absentmindedly rearranged the pillow and blanket a couple of times. His heart continued to hammer in his ribcage and he could hear the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. When he settled on the bed, he felt disgusted with himself for so many reasons. He had lost his mind to the point where he abused a girl, a virgin at that, and came very close to raping her. Then there was the fact that she was a Muggleborn, instead of feeling repulsed at the prospect of touching her, he had experienced a thrill in doing the forbidden. He was a Pureblood, he was supposed to be better, yet he had acted like some animal in rut.

Everything felt unreal. If she ever chose to bring charges against him, he would be ruined, and rightly so- she wasn't completely sober at the time and he had taken advantage. Even if she didn't ruin his life by having him arrested she was never going forgive him.

"Draco, are you okay?"

Granger's voice snapped him out of his reverie. He saw her standing near the entrance of the passage that led to his dorm room. Even from this distance he could see the concern on her face. He doubted she would feel the same way tomorrow. 

"Go to sleep, Granger. I'll be fine," he reassured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planing on posting this as I had just written it for myself. I mean this site has plenty of other stories you can read to distract yourself from what's happening in Wolf's mate right now. I'm the one who has to write the unpleasant stuff so I really needed to write something fun.
> 
> Anyway, I thought what the hell, and decided to post. (Or rather, I managed to think of a title that felt suitable enough- I really am terrible when it comes to titles).
> 
> Dunno when I'll post the second chapter, though I think the story works even left the way it is right now.


	2. Part II

Hermione shut her copy of the Prophet and pushed it away from her desk at work. She wasn't going to get any work done today if she kept staring at the picture. Typically, she was not the kind of person who followed the society pages, except when the stories related to Draco Malfoy. She opened the paper to look at the picture just one more time before putting it away for good, for today. There stood Draco beside his fiancée, ring noticeably absent from her finger. The gossip columnist said the engagement was off, but the couple still hung out as friends. Rita Skeeter had been wrong about so many things in the past, it was possible the candid photo of the couple was simply snapped on a night Astoria had chosen not to wear her ring. Pansy was the only reliable source she had for confirming the truth. But after having given up on Draco as a lost cause, even this little bit of news made her feel a flutter low in her belly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the week, but the start of the quarter so their boss, Amelia Bones, was talking about the cases their department would work on for the next few months and shared her expectations of the team. Hermione made sure to note down all the relevant points, but couldn't help steal glances at Draco. It wasn't because he was some stellar example of masculine beauty. Where looks were concerned he was fairly average looking. Not tall, but easily a head taller than her; not muscular, but not lanky either. His shoulders were just broad enough to be well proportioned with his height and his chest looked solid. His aristocratic features, far harsher looking in their school days were softened by the carefully groomed stubble he maintained now. He looked a lot different since joining the Ministry. She thought the facial hair and the closely cropped hairstyle were a conscious effort on his part to look as different from his father as he possibly could.

Did he look like a man who had recently broken up his engagement?

It was hard to tell from just looking at him. Draco Malfoy wasn't exactly known for being an expressive person. His face was usually a mask except for the times it changed into a smirk, which was usually when he was mocking you... Though there was one time she remembered him wearing a different expression on his face. It was over four years ago now, but thinking about it still made her squirm. Hermione watched his long fingers grip the quill as he made a note of something Amelia said- she missed what it was- and thought of how once those same fingers had been stuffed inside her pussy. He seemed to notice her staring and raised a questioning brow at her. She shook her head and looked away hoping her face didn't look as hot as she felt.

Merlin, how could he still affect her! All around, Draco Malfoy was a fairly average looking guy but ever since the incident in the Slytherin Common Room, something had changed between them and now every time she was around him, it made her pulse speed up.

The meeting concluded, they were all dismissed and Hermione walked back to her office, Draco not far behind. She considered moving slower so she could accidentally brush up against him when he walked past, then changed her mind. No point in starting to tease him till the break-up was confirmed. At some point in the past, Hermione was surprised to learn from Pansy that Draco was a bit traditional when it came to sex; he only had sex with people he was in a relationship with and didn't believe in cheating.

A little over a year ago Hermione had decided to finally pursue Draco and conclude the unfinished business between them. Back then, they both had only recently started working in the same department. She began wearing Muggle professional attire, pencil skirts and fitted shirts replaced her regular work robes, hoping to draw his attention. She dropped her files and other items of stationery around him- just to give him something to look at as she bent to retrieve it- enough times to earn the label of the office klutz. Nonetheless, he never took the bait. Like a gentleman, he would retrieve the dropped items for her and if he wasn't quick enough he would look away instead of staring at the cleavage momentarily displayed or her arse stretching her skirt to its limits. She later learnt he began dating Astoria around the same time, whether it was before or after remained unknown. She went back to her robes and stopped brushing up against him in the elevator at work; knowing about his conservative views, she realised it would be pointless to make a move till he was single. Then a few months ago she knew she had missed her chance when the Prophet published pictures of Drastoria- a name cooked up by the gossip rags for the couple Draco and Astoria- zooming in on the already hard to miss giant rock on the engagement ring she was wearing.

Hermione thought she was over her Draco fixation when the butterflies began to stir again at the sight of the missing ring. 'Don't get ahead of yourself,' she scolded herself. She would floo Pansy as soon as she was home this evening. Of course, she would need to come up with a good excuse for wanting to bring up Draco's love life. It's not like Pansy knew about the 'Common Room Incident' since Hermione had never told Pansy about the time her Pureblood friend had been finger deep in her Muggleborn pussy.

Hermione was certain Draco had never mentioned the incident to Pansy or anyone else for that matter, considering he had gone out of his way to refuse to acknowledge it even taking place. In the days following the incident she tried to speak with him a couple of times, but there was never an opportunity as there was always someone around. At first she thought it was a coincidence, then realised it was a concerted effort on his part to ensure they were never alone together. Not that he was rude about it, if anything he became very polite towards her in the aftermath; he never again goaded her into an argument or teased her about anything. Through the years his general civility towards her would have convinced her the incident was just a fevered dream, except she was too inexperienced at the time to imagine anything quite as erotic.

"Day-dreaming on the job, 'Mione? So not like you."

Startled, Hermione looked up into the smiling face of her best friend. "Harry!"

"What? It's lunch time and you weren't out yet so Ron asked me to come get you."

Hermione noticed that it was well into the lunch hour. Lost in her thoughts she had failed to notice the time as well as Harry entering her office.

"Hurry up. Ron's threatened to disown us as his friends if he once again misses out on the choco-pumpkin cauldron cakes because of our tendency to dawdle."

"Okay, let's go," she said, waving her wand to secure her work space before she left, pleased that she had her friends to distract her from thoughts of Draco.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Done with lunch, it was hard for Hermione not to smile as she watched Ron gobble another cauldron cake. She didn't need to look at Harry to know he was very likely smiling too. Even though they were adults now, the joy in Ron's face while eating something he really liked was infectious and made it a pleasure for his friends to watch.

"What?" Ron asked, his mouth full, feeling self-conscious with their watching.

"Nothing. Don't ever change, mate," declared Harry with genuine warmth.

Once Ron was done they walked back to their respective departments within the Ministry, Hermione in the middle locking arms with both her boys. She felt so thankful that she could still be this way with two of her dearest friends. For a time she knew Harry had worried that the three of them would grow apart after her break-up with Ron, but their friendship had proven to be far stronger than any lingering hurt she or Ron had from a failed relationship.

The morning after the 'Common Room Incident' Hermione left Hogwarts to go see Ron. As thrilling as it was to have Draco Malfoy spank and then finger-fuck her, she realised she did not want to lose her virginity in the Slytherin Common Room to a boy she didn't love. For all her talk about 'fucking whoever she wanted', she did really want her first time to be a special experience with someone who actually cared about her. So, she went to see Ron and begged him to give them another chance.

Ron was shocked to find Hermione at the Auror Training Facility. He had ended their relationship believing they weren't really compatible, and Hermione lacked any desire for him. What they had was a comfortable friendship, not the makings of an enduring love. But the way she moulded herself to him and the passionate kisses she showered him with that day told him he was wrong. They gave the relationship another shot. A couple of months later they had sex. It was exactly what Hermione had wanted. Ron was sweet and slow and caring. He made love to her. And they were happy, for a while.

The problem, Hermione later realised, was that sex complicated a relationship. If the sex was good for a long time you ignored everything that was bad with the relationship. So, it wasn't till the sex became unsatisfactory that both realised how incompatible they really were. It wasn't so much that they liked different things as it was that they also hated the things their partner liked. She couldn't stand quidditch and it was the only thing he wanted to do in his free time- watch it,  play it, talk about it. She dragged him to dull bookstores and libraries, which he didn't mind it at first when they also got to fool around in these public places, but once the novelty wore off even that became boring. They reached a point where both realised that apart from their friendship with Harry they really had nothing in common any more.

Still, Ron was a traditional sort of guy and he fully planned to marry Hermione despite their differences. Two years into their relationship, Hermione discovered that Ron was saving up to buy her a ring. That was when she knew it was time to end it. They spoke and there were tears, but both were relieved to no longer have to pretend they wanted to be together. The first few weeks after their break-up were rough on Harry, who was afraid he would end up losing one of his friends when they refused to even be in the same room together. It took Harry some time but he eventually understood they just needed some time apart after feeling forced together for so long.

She bid her friends goodbye and on her way back to her office craned her neck to peep into Draco's, but he wasn't there. Since Hermione was not looking ahead, she walked straight into someone and would've stumbled if not for the pair of hands that steadied her with a firm hold on her waist.

"I'm sorry," she began then let out an, "Oh!" when she realised who it was.

"I'm sorry," he said, instantly letting go of her waist and practically running into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Ever since the 'Common Room Incident' he was like this. Even if it was her touching him, he was the one who apologised and took off. She didn't know if it was his old bigotry or if he was simply ashamed of his own behaviour that day that prompted him to act this way. She tried on many occasions to talk to him, but he never gave her the chance. She wanted to reassure him that while she had not wanted to take things any further that day, she didn't mind the things he did to her.

What Draco Malfoy didn't know was that Hermione had noticed the snooty Pureblood checking her out a few times that night and it had turned her on. As a virgin, she wasn't really sure of what she was doing. She only meant to tease him a little by pressing up against him on the broom ride and playing with her skirt, excited by the way he stared at her. She was not prepared for how much of a pervert Draco turned out to be.

The spanking took her by surprise. At first she thought he meant to humiliate her, except she could sense his excitement, hear how ragged his breathing was, and how hot his breath felt against her skin any time he leaned in. With every blow delivered to her bottom, she could feel and hear him coming undone. Not too long ago he had joined an organisation that sought to exterminate people like her, and yet that day he had not cared about blood, or the fact that they were once enemies; there had only been his desire for her. She was so excited by the hungry looks he gave her, she allowed herself to get carried away till she realised that unless she put a stop to it, she was going to lose her virginity getting fucked by Draco Malfoy on a desk in the Slytherin Common Room.

Shocked as she was with herself over how far she had let things go on, it was nothing compared to Draco's reaction when his big head eventually caught up to with his little head. He was visibly shaken, his hands literally trembling, when he realised what had nearly happened. He was apologetic and his words at the time made her think he feared she was angry or upset with him. She tried to explain it at the time, but the longer she stood around, the more agitated he seemed to get. She thought they could talk about it like adults the next day. But he never gave her the chance. Not the next day or any other in the years that followed.

For years she had struggled to come to terms with the feelings Draco had awoken in her that time in the Slytherin Common Room. Sex with Ron, though pleasurable had lacked the illicit thrill she had experienced with Draco. While she didn't think of Draco during sex, she found herself comparing her lovers with him afterwards. For a while she had believed it was his forceful manner she had found so stimulating. So she pushed Ron out of his comfort zone to be more rough with her during sex, but it didn't work. She later became convinced it would be better with a natural dominant, so after a string of failed dates and lousy sex she experimented with the BDSM lifestyle by visiting Muggle sex clubs. She went as far as letting a man roughly fuck her in the arse before accepting it wasn't the missing factor.

It took her a long time to see that it was Draco himself- the hungry look on his face when he tore at his pants in his eagerness to fuck her, was what was missing in all her lovers. They loved her or lusted after her, but only to an extent. There was never an all consuming need there like she had seen in Draco's face that day. Of course, there was a good chance Draco wouldn't react the same way again. While she knew she was pretty, and felt confident about her looks, from the pictures published in the society pages she was aware she didn't belong to the league of beautiful women Draco usually dated. Sex with Draco would either be explosive or disappointing, but either way it was something that needed to be done to get it out of her system and shut that chapter of her life.

Her reverie was disrupted by the sound of giggling outside her office.

"Malfoy's single again."

"Who cares about that Death Eater!"

 "Seriously! What was Astoria thinking when she agreed to marry him?"

"Same thing every other witch that has dated him- his _enormous_... vault at Gringott's!"

There was some more giggling.

"Yeah, if he wasn't loaded, no witch would look at him twice."

Hermione shut her door with a wave of her wand feeling a little annoyed. She thought it was an unfair assessment of Draco. While not personable, he was an intelligent man who, unlike the other wizards in their department, could hold a meaningful conversation on a range of topics unrelated to quidditch. It was also admirable that instead of living the playboy lifestyle, like Theo and Blaise, Draco had chosen to join the M.L.E. despite knowing the hurdles he would face as Lucius Malfoy's son. She didn't know if he joined the Ministry as some sort of attempt at redemption, or if he genuinely cared about what he was doing, she just knew that in terms of his work he never appeared any less committed than the rest of them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Just an hour before she would be done for the day Hermione stood in Amelia Bones's office wondering why the Head of the M.L.E. needed to see her in person.

"Miss Granger, what exactly is the problem between you and Mr. Malfoy?"

"Problem, Ma'am?"

"Yes, problem. I thought you got on well enough. You were at Hogwarts the same year, weren't you?"

"Yes. We were Heads, in fact."

"So, is that what this is, some remnant of a schoolyard rivalry?"

"I don't understand, Ma'am."

"Me neither. I thought you two were sensible individuals and the most promising additions to the Inquisitorial Department. I wanted the two of you to work on the Carrows case with me."

"You want me on the Carrows case?" Hermione felt giddy with excitement. It was unheard of to have a junior in her position joining Amelia on any case, let alone the most high profile case of the year. Everyone within any law enforcement agency around the world was going to closely follow this case, because of how complicated it was. Hermione couldn't imagine a better learning opportunity or a better mentor for herself.

"Well, it's what I wanted, but Mr. Malfoy said he cannot be on the case if you are."

"What? I can't believe it. He wants me off the case?! Why that prejudiced little-"

"Actually, he asked to be excused from the case," she said in an admonishing tone. "And, I understand it isn't the first time he's turned down an opportunity in the two years you two have worked in the Ministry."

Hermione's confusion must have shown clearly on her face.

"I just don't understand it. But, since I couldn't get him to open up, I hoped you'd shed some light on the matter. I've never seen any hostility or negativity between the two of you that would warrant such an action on his part. Based on what I've seen of your work, I think the two of you would make a good team- so it's either both or neither as far as the Carrows case is concerned. But I want to be clear, that while Mr. Malfoy may be okay with missing out on these opportunities I don't like the idea of people in my department harbouring these kind of grudges."

Hermione could hear the unspoken warning. She was furious with Draco. She had always believed him to be very professional when it came to his work and didn't realise he was acting so childishly behind her back. She left Amelia's office assuring the witch she would resolve whatever issues existed at the earliest and told Amelia she looked forward to working with her soon.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione marched straight into Draco's office and slammed the door shut. She then cast silencing and locking spells at the door so no one could interrupt or listen to them yell at each other.

Draco looked up at Hermione startled, especially when he noticed her casting spells on the door.

"Granger, what are-"

Hermione raised her hand stopping him.

"Now you shut up and listen to me, Malfoy. I don't know what your problem is with me, but this is work so you better suck it up and do what needs to be done."

He set his quill on the stand and closed the file he was working on.

"Look, if it's about the Carrow case I've already excused myself from it, so you don't have to worry."

"I don't have to worry? What the hell would I need to worry about?"

He looked like he was panicking as she walked around his table to stand over him near his chair.

"Um, you know, working with me... You don't have to worry about having to work with me, and spending long hours in my company."

"Why would I worry about that, Malfoy?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest and brows furrowed in confusion.

He saw her lean forward and jumped out of his chair. He took a step back so the chair now sat between them.

"Um, because you'd be uncomfortable having me around? Because- you know..."

"No, I don't know, Malfoy. So why don't you explain it to me?" she asked walking around chair.

For every step she took forward, he took one step back. He was mumbling something incoherently and refused to make eye contact when he spoke.

"Draco, why won't you look at me?"  
  
"I don't want to embarrass you...or myself."  
  
"How would you embarrass yourself?" she asked.  
  
He merely shook his head.

Since he stubbornly refused to look her way Hermione walked closer to him and used her fingers to lift his chin. "Look at me, please?"

He finally looked up at her and what she saw in his face made her gasp and take a small step back. Her heart began to thump wildly in her chest as his heated gaze shamelessly caressed every inch of her body, setting everything it touched ablaze. Merlin, this was nothing like that day. This was... _more_.

She could see his arms twitching at his sides as if he was resisting the urge to touch her. She saw him flex his shoulders and pin his hands to the sides of his legs.

"You can touch me, if you want," she told him softly.

He squinted at her like he couldn't believe her.

"I said you can touch me, if that's what you want."

His expression changed, looking almost angry now.

"Don't fuck with me, Granger. I'm in no mood for your games."

"Games?"

"Yes, _games_ , witch. Don't think I didn't realise what you were doing last year." He stood upright, staring down his nose while talking to her.

"And what is it you think I'm doing?"

Nostrils flared, he warned her, "Don't push me, Granger. This time I may not stop."

She drew in a sharp breath when she realised what he meant.

"Who said anything about stopping?" she asked, her voice barely above a breathy whisper.

"You would. You've no idea the kind of sick fantasies a man can concoct in the course of four years." -He made it sound like a threat, but it only made her feel weak in the knees- "And I'm no longer on probation, Granger. As of last month, it's over. I don't have to worry about my life being ruined by a single complaint. I could do with you whatever I wanted and very likely get away with it." He stepped closer so he towered above her now, his face a mask of fury and rage.

"Are you going to punish me again, Draco?" she asked him in a husky voice.

He inhaled sharply.

"Someone ought to." Grabbing a fistful of her long hair, he walked around so he was positioned directly behind her. He tugged her hair hard enough to let her head fall backwards, coming to rest against his chest with her neck fully stretched and exposed. "You've been a very bad witch, Granger."

Her eyes fell closed. "Have I?" she whispered.

"Yes." He pressed himself against her arse so she could feel him grow hard.  

Keeping a hold on her hair he walked her to his desk mimicking what he had done to her in the Slytherin Common Room years ago. He leaned in close so his lips brushed against her ears as he whispered. "Do you remember the position?"

She nodded and placed her hands flat against the table, then bent over and rested her torso on the surface. The wooden desk wasn't cold like the marble table back then, yet her nipples were just as hard anyway.

He stepped back and inhaled deeply. Hermione twisted at the waist a little so she could see him from her new position. And there it was, that same look from years ago, only more intense now. Locking eyes with her he pulled off his outer robes and tossed them aside. He unbuckled his belt, drawing it slowly from the loops of his trousers. He held it in his hands and gave it a flick. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath expecting the hit which never came. She opened her eyes and saw he'd tossed it aside.

"Lift your robes, Granger. I think it's time to confirm if that arse is really as gorgeous as I remember."

She saw him loosen the knot on his tie and unbutton his cuffs to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. She didn't break eye contact as she reached back and grabbed the edge of her robes, lifting them over her waist. She had a narrow skirt under which wasn't as easy to pull up so she needed to wiggle about a bit. She noticed Draco was rubbing himself over his trousers while he watched her struggle. She could make out the outline of his cock and doubled her efforts so she finally managed to pull up her skirt, which now along with her robes was bunched up uncomfortably around her waist.

"Merlin!" She heard him groan, making her feel glad she chose to wear her pink thong today. It wasn't her nicest or sexiest underwear, but at least it showed off her butt.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Lift your robes, Granger. I think it's time to confirm if that arse is really as gorgeous as I remember."

Watching Hermione comply with his wishes made Draco's throat go dry and voice come out hoarse when he spoke. His dick twitched in his pants and he gave it a rub to ease the discomfort a little. She wiggled side to side as she tugged the taut material up to her waist to reveal two firm globes with a scrap of pink fabric resting tightly between her ass cheeks. 

Here she was finally, the woman of his fantasies. It was crazy how four plus years later he still got hard thinking about Granger and the things he did to her in his Common Room at school. Daily they crossed paths at work and he did his best to resist her physically but paid the price for it by mentally torturing himself. It didn't matter what she wore, her sexy Muggle outfits made him sneak discrete glances while her sensible work robes made his fingers itch with the need to flip them up and reveal her gorgeous arse to his eyes once more.

Over the years he had developed numerous fantasies featuring Granger, each more perverted than the last. He dated plenty of girls, even had sex with a few, but somehow none of them got his pulse racing the way Granger had. Then he met Astoria and fell in love, yet his fantasies about Granger didn't go away. If anything they were more detailed now...more perverted. He'd done everything to her in his vivid imagination: given her a facial, poured his dick milk down her throat, splashed his baby batter on her tits, ejaculated over her pussy, pumped her cunt full of his cum, jizzed on her stomach, splooged into her hair, bust a load on her arse, creampied her arse... he'd even imagined impregnating her!

"Merlin!" he groaned as he watched the object he had fantasised about the last few years revealed to him once more. It was just as nice and thick as he remembered, with just enough muscle to give it shape and just enough fat to make it soft.

He knew he was twisted. There was no way he could share his disgusting fantasies with anyone. People were wary enough of him thanks to the Malfoy name and the tattoo on his arm. If he shared his desires with any woman, she'd run away horrified thinking he was a monster. But the Granger of his fantasies was as accommodating of his dirty desires as the Granger who had let him spank her bare arse. After a point fantasies overtook reality to the point he couldn't try anything different with his partners in bed unless he imagined he was fucking the sexy Muggleborn instead. It was the reason Astoria had finally called it quits on their already difficult relationship- he had accidentally called her Hermione in bed.

He knew what his problem was. Ever since the 'incident' there was this feeling of unfinished business between the two. It's not like he was in love with Granger or even wanted to date her. No, he was merely in lust with her. He needed to satiate his lust by fucking her till his balls were completely drained, and then fuck her some more for good measure to resolve the sexual tension between them. Only then would he be able to go back to thinking of her as nothing but an annoying-eager-to-please-goody-two-shoes-bookworm. Unfortunately there was no way Granger would want to let him near her again after what happened the last time. And as long as he remained on probation, he couldn't risk inviting her fury with the wrong move; anyone who saw her pensieve memory of what took place in the Slytherin Common Room, would indict Draco in a heartbeat.

She was watching him over her shoulder, waiting for his command. It made him feel powerful... dominant.

"Don't look behind. Face forward. Close your eyes and just lie there," he ordered.

Hermione murmured something unintelligible then did as he bid.

He closed the rest of the distance between them and stood close enough his thighs nearly touched the back of hers. He startled her when he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Keep your eyes closed and don't move," he instructed with a playful nip to her ear.

As she settled down her breaths became more even, with no movement from her except for the gentle rise and fall of her chest. His cock throbbed painfully from how hard it was and his heart hammered a frantic pulse in his chest.

Fuck, he was too excited. He needed to calm himself or it would all be over before it even began.

Straightening himself, he lazily trailed the pads of his fingertips over the back of her thighs. Her skin was soft and warm. Gripping each firm thigh, he spread her legs open rather roughly, using his knees to keep her spread open for him.

Her pussy was hidden behind a pink thong. Breathing hard, he tried to stop thinking about what was happening and just let it...happen.

Draco ran his hands over the globes of Hermione's arse, moulding her pliant flesh and spreading the mounds before he buried his face between her legs and inhaled deeply. His cock pulsed, sending him urgent signals that it needed to be inside her. 

With that, his patience vanished.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

SMACK

Hermione was startled by the suddenness of Draco's hand slamming down on her bum. One moment she was feeling his hot breath against the gusset of her panty and the next her left arse cheek was stinging from the slap.

"That was for all those sexy outfits you wore to work last year," he scolded.

Feeling on edge ever since he threatened to go all the way with her, the bolt of pain went straight from her bum to her clit. She moaned and wiggled her bottom at him. The invitation to continue was not missed.

"Like that do you, you  _slut_?" He made the bad word sound like high praise, giving her three rapid smacks in succession on the other cheek.

"This one's for all the times you rubbed up against me in the elevator." His hand landed on the same cheek again. And yet again.

Caught up in the moment, she couldn't utter a sound as she internally debated letting him continue with the delicious torture or beg him to just ram his cock into her pussy and fuck her already.

"That was for stopping. You went from flashing your cleavage and rubbing against me anytime we were near to stopping altogether, you wicked woman."

The succession of hits to one cheek made the other feel a little neglected, causing her to squirm a little. The tiny movement earned her a slap directly across her vulva.

"That's for moving, when I told you not to."

He spanked her a few more times, across the back of her thighs and on the right cheek, making her squirm in an attempt to land a hit on the neglected left cheek. So he spanked her some more for disobeying his order.

"You're being naughty, Granger. Naughty girls get spanked while good girls get cock. Now, do you want to be naughty or do you want to be good for me?" he teased.

He was toying with her, but she knew they would eventually fuck. However, she was aroused and desperate to get fucked. She couldn't handle any more foreplay. Mustering all her willpower she held still while he spanked her bottom red. Unfortunately for her, Draco wasn't done playing yet.

She felt his finger run up and down her slit over her panties, which were likely soaked by now. Hermione could feel sweat beading on her forehead and upper lip from the effort it took for her to hold still and not push back against his finger when Draco continued to tease her slit.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked at Hermione's body tremble from the sensation of his finger teasing her lips over her panty, but she didn't move.

" _Good girl_. Not sure if you're ready for cock yet. But I think your pussy's ready to be stuffed with my fingers." The gusset of her thong was soaked. As aroused as she was, he knew his delaying her pleasure would tick her off.

"Draco -"

Any protest she had died on her tongue as his fingers twisted into the waistband of her panties and yanked halfway down her thighs. Unlike the last time, he noticed her mound was completely smooth and hairless, moisture beading along her lips.

Draco felt her body go rigid as he trailed a finger up and down her bare lips, gathering the sticky fluid and spreading it around.

Hermione shuddered.  
  
"So fucking wet, Granger?" he noted with feigned disinterest. "Does your pussy always flood at the prospect of being stuffed?"  
  
"You're not the only one who's been fantasising about this, Draco," she managed through clenched teeth.

Draco knew he was really testing her control when he teased her entrance a little more before penetrating her with his finger. Hermione moaned as he twisted his finger in a corkscrew motion and pushed it all the way inside her. She was still incredibly tight, and if he hadn't heard from Pansy about all the men she'd dated Draco would have believed Hermione was still a virgin.

"Yeah? And what do you fantasise about my pretty little slut?"

"A lot less talking and more of-"

"This?" Draco asked, drawing a loan moan from her as he began to pump her slowly using two of his fingers.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Yes."

He continued to pump her a little faster enjoying how her pussy moulded around his fingers. It felt like stroking velvet. He noticed her robes had started to slip down a little and partially cover her arse.

Now that just wouldn't do.

"Have you got your wand on you?"

She nodded.

"Get rid of your clothes. Everything. I want you naked. Got it?"

She nodded again, drew her wand out and send her clothes to hang on the coat rack in the corner.

"Stand up and give me a slow spin."

"Salazar's fucking salty nutsack," he swore, hungrily eyeing every curve. Hermione was small but she was built like some ancient fertility goddess. It was hard for him to believe she was real and was really letting him do any of this.

He eyed her perky breasts, reached out to trap her nipple between two fingers and squeezed. He enthusiastically groped the mound of flesh with his palm.

"A perfect handful," he declared. "You're like the real life version of my fantasy woman, aren't you?"

"Am I?" She asked, her voice breathless.

He doubted she could fathom just how sexy he found her.

"Yes."

He dove face first into her chest, catching her hard tips between his lips and suckling hard enough to leave a bruise. He wanted to mark her. Make her feel him on her even after they were done today.

He took two steps back to admire his handiwork, looking approvingly at the tightened pink buds glistening with his spit, the indentations made by his teeth still visible on her plump breasts, and the burn where his stubble had grazed against her tender flesh.

He pulled out his wand and cast a cushioning charm on the carpet covering the floor.

"On your knees, Granger."

There was no hesitation in her movements as she dropped to her knees. Her face came in level with his crotch. He noisily lowered the zipper of his trousers and was pleased to watch her instinctively lick her lips in anticipation. Oh, she was a  _very_  good girl indeed, he told himself. He could almost hear her disappointment when he walked around and stood behind her.

"Slide forward on your hands and lie down."

He watched her body sensuously glide into the desired potion. Draco leaned forward, pulled her hair away from her neck and kissed her there. He pressed his lips behind her ears. He kissed his way down her back, occasionally letting his tongue dab and flit against her smooth, warm skin. He kissed the bumps along her spine, her sides, and her hips, only stopping when he faced her arse.

He placed a palm on each cheek. He had dreamed about this arse so many times, and now it was in his hands and in his face. He seized her fleshy globes and firmly pressed a kiss to each cheek. His tongue darted out, licking and relishing the warm and salty taste of her skin. He craned his neck forward and kissed the dark line where those two big spheres met.

Hermione whispered, "No one has ever done that to me before."

"Don't ask me to stop."

Looking at how perfectly irresistible her arse was, he couldn't understand how no one had done this to her before. Draco pulled her arse apart, and beginning at the top, he lightly kissed the inside- his lips descending lower with each kiss. He was close to her little hole and she knew it. He heard her noisily draw in a breath, when he finally kissed her arsehole. He let go of her cheeks and they sprang back against his face. He kissed it again and then, he licked it.

Hermione moaned.

He manoeuvred his knees between her legs to keep her open for him as he stroked the outer lips of her pussy, rubbing circles around it. Two fingers rubbed up and down her slit gathering her fluids, while a third finger played with the nub of her clit. Simultaneously he continued to lick Hermione's anus.

"Never thought that would feel so good," she told him. 

The two fingers moved from her lips to spear her warmth making her inhale audibly again. Draco took his time softly licking Hermione's arsehole while his fingers lazily fucked her vagina.

She moaned.

Draco pulled back a little, then stuck out his tongue to slowly probe her anus. It took some wiggling about before it could slip inside her.

He had never done anything like this before. Occasionally, at Astoria's request he would slip a finger in just as she was about to climax. She told him she liked how illicit it felt, but she never wanted to take it any further than that, and he wasn't tempted enough to push her for anything more. But Hermione? He had imagined himself doing this to her arse, not knowing if it was something either of them would enjoy, just knowing it was something he wanted to do to her.

Draco's first impression was that he liked how illicit it seemed. He was raised to think of Muggleborns being dirty, yet here he was, the scion of one of the most ancient Pureblood families, on his knees eager to eat out her arsehole. It was depraved and filthy and his dick had never been harder in his life.

When Hermione gasped that she was going to come, he was taken by surprise. Draco had been so focused on tongue-fucking her arse and playing with her pussy he didn't notice how much time had passed or paid attention to her body's reactions.

Hermione squirmed against his face, her legs kicking out, but he didn't stop. He kept at it through her orgasm and kept going at it even after.

"Oh, fuck," she moaned when he pushed harder with his tongue, so he had about an inch of it inside her. It didn't take long for his tongue in her arsehole to make Hermione come again. Draco maintained the twin assault on her pussy and arsehole ambitiously trying to make her come a third time.

He was so hard, he could feel his cock leaking. He pulled out his wand, waved his clothes away then tossed his wand before he dove back in.

The third one came even quicker, though not as powerful as the first two. It must have left her feeling oversensitive because she begged him to stop. He did... sort of.

He drew Hermione's torso up so she was on all fours before him. Sticking his face back between her legs he kissed and licked her pussy.

"Yes, " she whispered. "Oh, yes."

With his mouth wide open he tried to eat as much of her quim as he could, messily sucking on her lips, while his tongue circled her clit.

Hermione moaned softly at first but grunted the moment he pushed his finger into her arsehole. He barely got started on really eating her pussy by the time he'd worked the length of his finger into her arsehole but it was enough for her. She climaxed loudly, nearly strangling him when her thighs locked around his head. Not that he minded, he thought it would have been a wonderful way to die.

"Please. Stop playing with me and fuck me already," she pleaded.

"I'm too excited, Hermione. I won't last... I'd be no good," he admitted honestly.

"I don't  _care_ , Draco," she whimpered helplessly. "I just need to feel your co-"

Hermione gasped and moaned. Her words cut off by him slamming into her.

"You were saying?" he asked, sliding the rest of the way till he was balls deep inside her.

She mewled.

"Fuck, your pussy is gripping me so tight. I'm ready to bust."

"Yes, fuck! Just cum."

Draco held her hips and looked down at where they were joined. Above, her brown hole glistened with his spittle while below he could see her pink lips wrapped around the base of his cock. He pulled out slowly till only the tip remained inside her; he watched in fascination her pussy possessively cling to his cock, his cock which was now covered in her juices. It was a sexy image which would stay with him.

He realised he was at his limit. Between the years of build up, Hermione's moans, the sight of his cock filling her, the scent of her pussy and arse in the air he was on a sensory overload and was ready to burst.

He had dreamed of fucking this juicy cunt, and there was no way he was going to let it end without giving her a proper fucking. He closed his eyes to tune out everything and tried to think of things that would put him off like Hagrid, or Professor Mcgonagall, or Hagrid  _with_  Professor Mcgonagall. Yuck! Maybe he'd gone too far with that one.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Draco began to slowly fuck Hermione, with long and forceful thrusts. Weak from her multiple orgasms, her elbows and knees were too shaky to sustain her weight. She fell forward with a yelp, his cock nearly sliding out, but his body followed hers.

She lay prone on the ground with Draco lying on top of her. Putting his legs outside of hers, he thrust into her, his chest squashed against her back, his lips on her neck, and his cock in her cunt. His hands reached out between her body and the carpet and took hold of each of her breasts as he humped her.

Their bodies were close, every part of them mashed together. Draco was grunting and squeezing her tits, his hips pushing against her arse as he drove his cock into her over and over again. This was not artful lovemaking, it was an animalistic rut... and exactly what they both needed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"I want to come inside you." He told her, panting for breath.

"Yes, please. I want to feel you," she said and he could feel her pussy squeeze and try to milk his dick.

He huffed. "Merlin, fuck. That's, fuck-"

Hermione twisted to look back at him.

"Did you like that?" she asked with an impish smile.

He shook his head. "It's too much, right now."

"It's alright, Draco. You can cum now,  _please_."

The smile she gave him was so heartbreakingly sweet, he drove his engorged cock deep inside her, where it spasmed and in two, three, four large spurts finally came inside Hermione.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Completely spent, Draco rolled them on their sides. He moved to pull out of her, but she stopped him.

"Wait. Just...just hold me like this for a while."

He kissed her neck and relaxed behind her, his hands still clutching her breasts.

When their breathing finally calmed down, he spoke.

"Have dinner with me tonight. I need to know if there's something more here than just sexual chemistry."

"Sure," she said with a small smile that he couldn't see from behind her. "And, you could come back to my apartment afterwards. I live alone and I have some  _toys_ I think you'd enjoy using on me."

By then he had softened enough to have slipped out of her. He let go of her breasts, turned her to face him and gaped at her like he couldn't really believe she was serious. 

A few moments of contemplative silence passed before he gave his response.

"Okay, but if I survive the night, you come back with me to my manor for the weekend. I have a few fantasies involving this arse and my four poster bed I'd like to tick off my bucket list."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where this came from... I don't even like ass-play(!) and since I have a flat pancake for a butt I don't get what it's like for either of these characters...  
> I was eager to finish this story because I kept imagining different scenarios featuring this Draco and Hermione- was getting hard to focus on actual work and life and shit. Part of the motivation for posting a story is the finality that comes with it- you're done with those characters, you can lay them to bed. Of course the flip side of posting a story is that you can't just write the naughty bits and leave it at that. You have to also write the boring bits that set the scene.  
> Finally, (and I should've put this at the start) as I've stated on my profile page I'm not a writer, I just like writing smut. If you want a good story and/or originality, my stories are not for you.


End file.
